Life Is
by Fuzzle-Foot
Summary: Life is worth living to Pip, even if others try to make it hell.


Hey! My second fic ever! Hopefully it'll be better recieved than my last fanfic. Anyway, firstly thank Maggie (Me-Ladie) for helping me to write this. Once again she continues to inspire people.

**Technical stuff:** I do not own South Parkm, it's characters, creatures, or beings. I own myself though, and that is a good thing. Though I woudl trade if it was for South Park. Lyrics used are from _Bite The Hand That Bleeds_ by **Fear Factory** which is featured on the SAW soundtrack. Thank you Maggie for the song, the movie on the otherhand -squicks me!

Set in the same universe as Flexibus. More ofd my terrible attempts at french.

Please leave a review! I hardly write so I crave reviews more than normal writers!

* * *

He walked over to his desk and turned on the rusted CD player, grinning as the music began to pour out. 

**I watch you tap the blood in my vein  
My heart you feed on to keep you sustained  
A parasite that leaves me cold and drained**

The music burns through my veins, sending my body of fire. The rythym is harsh and unforgiving, just as the world is. I pick up my razer and let it bite into my skin, shivering at the mix of pain and pleasure that it brings. It is - _orgasmic._ Nothing else can describe it.

As I look at myself in the mirror, I smile at my hollow appearance. Blonde hair, blue eyes. I'm skinny, bony, my features stick out. I become dizzy, looking at that creature that I had let myself turn into.

I smiled.

Life was definately good.

* * *

He was there, his fat bulging out of the tight pants he wore. It was a sickening sight, but then so were the scars that covered my body, to most people. I found it strangelysatisfying.Someone morepathetic than I am. 

_Worm._

He spat at me as I walked by, the saliva ran down the hollows where my cheeks should have been. The people around us laughed. I laughed with them, I knew what I was, I never lied to myself, like they did.

Kyle is happy, laughing. Unlike the traitors in the crowd.

_Vous êtes beau._

His French boyfriend purs, biting Kyles neck. I wish he would tear it to pieces, and then Kyle wouldn't be happy. Happiness is unfair.

I laughed.

Life was never fair.

* * *

I hadn't seen him since we were eight. He had sent deamons to rape me to be liked. He never thought about me or my feelings. 

**I'm in shock and you leave me paralyzed**

I ignore him, he doesn't exist. A memory perhaps, a reflection in the mirror. But nothing.

He doesn't like that.

**And the saddest part I realize**

He tries to catch my eye, thinking that it will help. It doesn't, once I was worthless to him. Now he is the worthless one, he'll discover what it is like to be spat on.

**The absence of truth behind your eyes**

Poor baby, life isn't fair. You think he'd have realised that with Satan for a father. I had never thought him stupid until now.

I sighed.

Life wasn't thoughtful.

* * *

I listen to my music, letting it awash me. I open my mouth and sing along. 

_I feel you tapping my soul from my vein_

I pick up my razor.

_I feel you tapping again on my vein_

My only friend.

_I feel my life slipping away_

* * *

Hios fist connects with my jaw, it crunches. As the blood spills from my mouth I hear estatic screams. There is only one cry of dismay, Kyle, who believes her can save me. He never could, he's just pathetic. 

**One more drop of blood I spill  
One more drop you take  
One more drop and I will spite  
And bite the hand that bleeds...**

Slowly they all filter away, getting bored of my collapsed figure on the ground. Kyle walks over, touches me. Says that he is sorry, his boyfriend hugs him.

They walk away, leaving me alone.

I like it.

Life is better alone.

* * *

He looks at me, studies my scars. He smiles bearing his teeth. He isn't like everyone else, he doesn't want to help me, he doesn't want to hurt me. He wants to leave me - 

**I see you have two faces turning  
Changing face to keep me guessing  
You have mastered the art of decieving  
**

- just as I am.

I suppose there is a reason behind him, or his actions. I don't care.

I feel bad.

Life is nothing.

* * *

I slice the razor into my skin, he likes to lick off the blood. I smile, enjoying the feeling. 

**N****ow I know no one trusts you**

I moan, everything is new and exciting. He uses me as a rag doll.

I like it.

**Now I know not even you do  
**

Trust isn't an issue, not with us. He can break me or bleed me, I don't care. As long as I reach that rush when pain and pleasure collide.

Trust, it doesn't exist.

**And I think, your salt in my wounds **

We lie together in climax, choosing to ignore the intimacy we share.

I felt -

- Life was going nowhere

**

* * *

**

School is school. Nothing good can happen there. The heated exchanges I share with him are - interesting to say the least.

The blood I bleed doesn't matter to him, nor does it matter to me

**Bite the hand that bleeds you **

I feel estatic.

Life is love.

* * *

Thanks for reading this fic! Now be kind and review me please! 

_Vous êtes beau_ - You are beautiful

Fuzzle-Foot


End file.
